Aprendiendo a amarte
by Soranami
Summary: Me dolía, verle me dolia ErenxLevi/ LEMON/ErwinxLevi
1. Chapter 1

No necesito aclarar que estos maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen son de mi amadisimo **Hajime-sama**

* * *

_Solo recuerdo que me dolía algo en mi pecho, algo aparentemente muy frágil –demasiado delicado- Por qué duele tanto? Por qué? He pasado por peores cosa en mi vida y mi pecho se siente, se siente tan mal, hay algo en el… algo ¿Congestionado?_

_Ni siquiera puedo respirar y mierda ¿Ahora lloro?_

_-No, yo no, yo nunca lloro…- Llevo su mano a su rostro y se sentó en su cama… Se sentía tan solo- Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a él?... Por qué se había enamorado de esa persona?_

Él era listo y sabía que enamorarse no era bueno, y no lo había hecho, nunca, había visto a muchas personas sufrir por ese estúpido sentimiento que llamaban *AMOR* y ahora él había caído.

-_No quiero esto_- se repetía a sí mismo, era un dolor terrible. Y aún seguía llorando, intento secar sus lágrimas, intento controlar su respiración, pero las lágrimas corrían una tras otra por sus mejillas, sentía que se ahogaba, sentía que ya no podía más…

* * *

Entonces la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un hermoso chico, ojos verdes, un momento, sus ojos no eran verdes también eran azules, esos ojos que lo habían cautivado, ese chico era hermoso, lo admitía era muy hermoso, maldecía que fuera tan alto ya que él era 10 cms más pequeño que el menor, el chico estaba empapado y hasta entonces se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo.

Ese mocoso, ese bronceado, alto y hermoso chico le amaba y él lo sabía y sintió que algo se estrujaba en su pecho cuando lo recordó… Él no podía amarle, el sufría por alguien más y a pesar de todo, también sufría por no poder amarle… Sin embargo a pesar de que el mas joven sabia que no le amaba, estaba ahí, y él sabía que siempre lo tendría a él. El mocoso siempre estaría a su lado.

El chico llevaba un rato apoyado en la puerta, solo viéndole, las lágrimas habían cesado, y no porque se sintiera mejor, seguía hecho añicos, pero no quería que le viera llorar. Pues él sabía que lo lastimaría, no quería lastimarle, no más.

Él más joven camino hacia el azabache que se encontraba sentado en su cama, llego hasta quedar a su lado y se detuvo, poso una mano sobre su cabeza y el azabache alzo la vista y lo vio a los ojos- sin ninguna expresión- como siempre.

* * *

Él joven intento regalarle una sonrisa, pera esta era una sonrisa triste, le dolía verlo así, el jamás le haría sufrir, entonces el mayor no pudo soportar, su dolor era grande, bajo la cabeza y llevo una mano a su rostro, ya sentía las lágrimas otra vez correr.

Él joven no podía soportar verlo llorar y sintió algo frágil en su pecho rompiéndose, lo amaba tanto e inmediatamente lo abrazo fuertemente a su pecho, y la noche siguió así, dos cuerpos abrazados uno al otro, simulaban dos amantes y el joven sonrió ante la idea, pero la realidad era otra. Claro que Levi deseaba amarle pero no podía, el no creía en esa mierda de "un clavo saca otro clavo", cuanto deseaban los dos poder amarse recíprocamente, pero no era así. Levi aun amaba a alguien más.

Esto era triste el joven sufría, ambos sufrían y Eren solo le decía –Estoy aquí, nunca te dejare, siempre me tendrás a tu lado.

-Por qué? Por qué eres tan amable… Yo soy, solo soy un maldito.

- Nunca, nunca vuelvas a decir eso – Aparto al mayor de su pecho para verle a los ojos- Yo, yo te amo, y lo sabes Levi – el susodicho bajo la mirada- No, no estés triste porque te amo, te amo y no quiero que estés triste- hubo silencio un largo tiempo y se volvieron a abrazar, las lágrimas habían cesado, se sentía seguro a su lado.

El menor decidió hablar –Soy yo quien te ama, te amo tanto y Dios! Vale la pena. Por eso no sufras por mi culpa, tarde o temprano olvidaras el daño que te han hecho y yo, yo seguiré aquí.

-Tal vez sea demasiado tarde y ya te hayas ido Eren-

-Qué quieres decir?

-Vamos te aburrirás de esperar y yo,…. Perdóname, perdóname por esto.

-Shhh, no digas tonterías, no te lo he dicho ya? Estaré siempre para ti, cada vez que me necesites estaré a tu lado, solo deberás decirme y yo iré por ti…. No importa la hora, ni el lugar, ni la distancia, siempre llegare a tu lado.

-Eres un mocoso.

-Sí, soy un mocoso, y te amo. Mi amor por ti, es verdadero.

-También eres un masoquista

Él otro soltó una pequeña risa- Lo soy, lo soy, por ti seré lo que sea, y te amare, por siempre, por el tiempo en que el *siempre* exista yo te amare, no debes olvidarlo- y al decir estas palabras se separó del azabache, lo miro a los ojos y de dio un dulce y tierno beso en la frente.

-Intentare no olvidarlo mocoso- dijo el azabache ocultando su rostro en el pecho del otro … El más joven se quedó dormido con el azabache en sus brazos, sin darse cuenta que el otro no conciliaría el sueño pensando en las hermosas palabras que el mocoso le decía… Cuanto deseaba poder amarle, corresponderle de la misma manera, de esa forma sería muy feliz, siempre.

* * *

Hola! Gracias por leer mis amados! Si tu! a ti te lo digo te amo :3

**Quería aclarar algo **

**Eren ama a Levi por supuesto, pero Levi en estos momento ama a alguien más, un amor no correspondido, y al mismo tiempo sufre por hacer sufrir e Eren -confuso xD- en fin asi esta la cosa.**

**Va a haber lemon.**

**Reviews si quieren que lo continúe y si quieren lemon**

Sugerencias? Acepto toda clases de criticas, todo, todo díganmelo, díganlo y conviertanme en una mejor escritora (?


	2. Recuerdos

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran nada tendría sentido.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

La noche pasaba y por su mente pasaban imágenes de lo que había sido su hermosa y larga relación con ese hombre, al que la había dado todo, TODO, recordando los momentos más hermosos a su lado, todas las cosas que le hacían amarlo cada día, y aún lo seguía amando, pero ahora era diferente, dolía, una sonrisa de dolor adornaba su rostro, vi a su lado y ahí estaba, no era Erwin, era Eren, ese mocoso que le vivía declarando su amor. Ese mocoso que vivía para amarle a él y solo a él.

Hace mucho, mucho fue la primera vez que se lo dijo, ese día el solo rio y se fue, más cuando dio la vuelta y vio al más joven este sonreía, una sonrisa hermosa, extraño de alguien que acababa de ser rechazado, cosa que le causo gracia al azabache. Como puede ser tan fuerte, se preguntaba, por qué él no podía ser así, sería mucho más fácil, poder amar a alguien y no mostrar el dolor de ser rechazado, engañado en su caso.

Le admiraba y lo admitía, le gustaría ser como él y no sufrir más por ese primer amor suyo, pues si, Erwin había sido la primera persona a la que él había amado, se entregó a él completamente y eran muy felices, ó eso pensaba Levi.

Hasta que un día encontró a Erwin con alguien más en la misma cama que estos compartían, mas no pudo hacer nada, no dijo nada, sentía que quería gritar, correr, cualquier cosa hubiese funcionado pero se encontraba estático con su rostro lleno de lágrimas, de pie, viendo como el hombre que tanto amaba, se entregaba a otra persona, y aun cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, siguió con lo que estaba, el no hizo nada, y que se suponía iba a hacer?, esa era la imagen más cruel que le pudo haber brindado, porque simplemente no decirle **_ya no te amo_** ó **_nunca te amé_**, claro le hubiese roto el corazón, pero eso era aún peor se lo hacía saber de la peor forma posible. Y no quedaba duda de que no le amaba, al menos para él.

Por supuesto esa noche se fue.

Sin rumbo manejaba por la ciudad, no sabía a donde ir, ni siquiera había llevado nada, no sabía a donde ir, que debía haber hecho, pedir explicaciones?... Al menos para él no había nada que lo calmara, lo había traicionado, no podía perdonarle. Peor cuando Erwin ni siquiera había pedido perdón. Entonces miles de pensamientos invadían su mente. ¿Desde cuándo?, ¿Cuántos?¿Cuando había dejado de amarle?... un momento, ¿Le había siquiera amado?

Nunca se había sentido peor, amaba tanto a Erwin, se había arriesgado por él, era su culpa después de todo, pensaba, era él quien se había arriesgado, a darlo el todo por nada, era consciente de ello, en ese momento no era como pensaba que seria, y es que nunca pensó que llegaría ese momento, sabía que no debía mirar atrás, pero las ganas de regresar lo invadían, quería regresar y pedir una explicación, quería saber el por qué.

Deseaba que respondiera todas las dudas que inundaban su mente, pero sabía que no debía, ya suficiente le había lastimado y le permitiría verle de esa manera, no más.

Estaba solo, se sentía tan solo. Él había estado solo antes, la mayor parte de su vida, pero este sentimiento se sentía peor de lo que le habían dicho. Esperaba que algo pasara y lo sacara de la realidad... Quería despertar, solo quería despertar... Cerro sus ojos fuertemente, deseaba desesperadamente que fuera solo un sueño, una terrible pesadilla. Pero al abrirlos nada había cambiado, seguía en su auto, sin rumbo alguno, ni el mismo sabía donde estaba.

Decidió calmarse, y hecho el auto a andar, no quería ver a nadie, y necesitaba descansar... un hotel estaría bien por el momento, odiaba la idea, dada su extrema obsesión por la limpieza y quien le daba garantía que todo estaría como el lo quería pero al fin no le quedaba de otra. Estaba tan cansado que no le importaría de que hotel se tratase pero de igual manera se dirigió al más caro de la ciudad, era Levi después de todo.

Los días pasaron, no le importaba, ni el trabajo no nada, no quería hablar con nadie.

Su celular sonada unas 200 mil veces al día, llamadas del trabajo, de sus amigos, de Eren... él siempre estaba al pendiente de Levi, por supuesto, pero no pensaba había ordenado a los del hotel no dar información alguna si preguntaban por él.

Un mes había pasado de la misma forma, ni siquiera salía de la habitación, se la pasaba acostado y no se movía ni para comer, en realidad estaba deshecho. Entonces decidió ver su celular, lo admitía probablemente ya era demasiado y entonces como si lo estuvieran vigilando le entro una llamada de Eren, desesperado por saber dónde estaba y que había sucedido-cosa que eren ya sabía- Entonces le dijo que todo bien y volvería a su casa. Y así fue como llegaron a este con él en su cama. Se sentía bien, más no era correcto.

* * *

Lo siento mucho por el retraso a los que siguen la historia, es que mi nspiración se fue de vacaciones.

Lamento mucho también el capitulo tan cortito, la cosa es que ayer estuve escribiendo y al final no se que paso y a mi ordenador le dio ganas de apagarse, había terminado de escribir pero no había guardado y ahora trato de recordar todo, lo siento.

Los invito a pasar por mi otro fic **'Al pasar la media noche'.**

Comentarios! por favor :3


	3. Toda la eternidad

Bienvenidos a una actualización mas de **Aprendiendo a Amarte**

Y gracias por leer, lamento la tardanza.¿Les había ya comentado lo floja que soy? Pero ahora ese no es el caso, entre la Universidad y deberes acumulados no me ha dado tiempo.A parte ahora mi mamá esta en el hospital.

En fin. Acá el capitulo, espero les guste.

* * *

_Editado 1. Lo lamento aparentemente me comí unas palabras XD, -tenia hambre-no se como me entienden u.u _

_Gracias por los hermosos comentarios, me hacen bailar como loca de alegría, disculpen los horrores ortográficos :c... Algún día conseguiré un sensual beta, pero por el momento mis más sinceras disculpas._

_¡Dios! No había notado las veces que escribí la palabra **hermosa(o) **en este capitulo XD, soy un desmadre._

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**'Toda la eternidad'**

El tiempo pasaba y día a día Rivaille encontraba una nueva cualidad en Eren. Él sabía de antemano lo maravilloso que era él más joven, tenerlo de esa manera; tan incondicional, un hombre tan dulce, paciente y hermoso, hermoso en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Como ser humano, en su físico, de todas las maneras que se puede ser hermoso, Eren era lo más hermoso, a veces, casi siempre, maldecía que la amara de esa manera; porque Eren se merecía ser amado con tanta pasión y dulzura, más dulzura que pasión.

Por supuesto que Rivaille le quería; le quería muchísimo pero existe una brecha tan grande de **querer **a **amar**, pero esperaba; solo a lo mejor si le amaba, a lo mejor no solo era admiración y cariño lo que sentía por él y ese sentimiento tan fuerte estaba siendo reprimido por el dolor que la había causado Erwin hace muy poco.

Aun se sentía fatal ¿Cómo puede doler tanto? ¿Cómo?- se repetía mil veces cada noche que pasaba.

Llevaban un tiempo ya viviendo juntos, pues Rivaille no quería estar solo y Eren quería estar con él, cada día de su vida hasta que esta terminara y aun así en el mismo infierno si era necesario; solo estar con Rivaille era suficiente para él, era todo lo que necesitaba en su vida RIVAILLE.

¿Quién podría imaginar lo frágil que podría ser Rivaille? Nadie sabía del dolor que cargaba sobre sus hombros; uno muy grande y es que después de estar tanto tiempo solo antes de abrirle las puertas al amor para ser lastimado de una forma tan cruel.

No existe en el mundo nada más cruel que el amor.

Se encontraba en su oficina, en casa, tenía mucho papeleo que revisar, pero ese era uno de esos días, uno más de esos días en los que no quería hacer nada; y aun así, nada era demasiado; se encontraba aburrido, demasiado y sabía que eso le llevaría a sentirse deprimido, no quería sentirse así… no más se repetía por milésima vez así que tomo los papeles y empezó a revisarlos, una firma aquí, una allá, una sugerencia, una carta, puras cosas aburridas. Termino antes de lo que había imaginado pensando ¿Qué demonios, era eso todo?

Al menos eso lo distrajo un poco. Pero otra vez se había quedado sin nada que hacer, se levantó, la espalda duele mucho después de estar sentado todo el día y peor aún, sentarse de la mala forma que esté se había sentado, se estiro un poco, arqueando la espalda para aliviar un poco el dolor.

No sabía porque pero sentía el lugar tétrico.

No quería estar ahí así que entro a la ducha, ya se había duchado así que no tardo mucho se vistió y salió, era Lunes por lo que el día era tremendamente agitado y aburrido, a parte era aún temprano, apenas eran las 2 de la tarde, el sol en su punto, no ayudaba después de tanto encierro en el que había estado Rivaille, pero igual salió, no sabía hacia donde se dirigía por lo que vagó un rato.

-Ni una condenada distracción en este día de mierda- se decía a sí mismo apoyándose en un puente al que había llegado; saco su móvil y se dispuso a marcar.

Una y otra y otra y otra vez el maldito teléfono repicaba. Eren no contestaba.

-Eren por qué no contestas, llámame si escuchas este mensaje, pronto… me desespero, así que salgamos ok- le decía al buzón e inmediatamente colgó.

Estaba en las bancas de lo que era un parque, era muy oscuro para ser uno pero tenía resbaladizas y columpios, incluso con el sol que hacia, el mentado parque se veía tétrico.

Habían pasado 15 minutos desde que había llamado a Eren y entonces su teléfono sonó, lo saco de sus bolsillos y miro quien era y por supuesto era Eren.

-Levi!... Discúlpame, estaba atendiendo a unos padres, un problema con un pequeño, en fin… ¿Dónde estás? ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos? – decía el más joven con notable entusiasmo.

Levi no le iba a decir que lo extrañaba, que llevaba todo el día necesitandole, extrañandole... Rivaille es de las personas que extrañan y no dicen nada-claro él actuaba cómo debía, por eso fue a buscarle- Después de todo con Eren puede expresar todo lo que siente, puede ser el mismo.

-Tardaste Eren, demasiado...-Eren lo vio con mucha tristeza- Pero esta bien, que tal si vamos a casa... Y como recompensa... Cocinas para mi.

-Claro Rivaille!, lo que tu quieras!

Caminaban hasta llegar al departamento, estaba oscureciendo, iban para las cinco y era realmente agradable el clima, cuando pasaban por un callejón Levi guió su mano derecha hacia la izquierda de Eren, en el momento el más alto se asusto del contacto, pero tomo la mano de Rivaille y entrelazaron sus dedos. Que bien se sentía estar así con Rivaille, solo con Rivaille hasta una patada en las pelotas podría sentirse agradable, después recordó todo y su hermosa sonrisa de felicidad se convirtió en una llena de tristeza.

Él lo haría, con todo su amor él sacaría a Rivaille de ese obscuro y amargo lugar en el que le habían dejado, el lo haría, y ¡carajo!, serian tan felices. No tardaron en llegar al departamento y hasta entonces ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra alguna, por otra parte Rivaille se sentía tan bien con Eren, solo cuando estaba con él, aún en silencio, sentía que podía al menos por un momento ser feliz, y de verdad se olvidaba de su dolor.

Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina, Eren parecía un chef profesional, cocinando esto y aquello, no tardo mucho y en un momento dejo la cocina y preparo la mesa, sacó el vino y todo se miraba tan perfecto, al contrario Rivaille dudaba mucho el poder siquiera calentar agua, él era un macho que se respeta... Por eso él siempre ordenaba la comida y esa hermosa y lujosa cocina de ensueño era solo un adorno hermoso que el Arquitecto había hecho-Rivaille era un maravilloso Arquitecto.

Empezaron a comer a Rivaille le brillaron los ojos al ver tanta comida y mejor aún todos los olores eran tan agradables y deliciosos, se dispuso a comer pero antes Eren alzo su copa.

-Por ... - se quedo callado, pensaba decir un *por nosotros* pero no iba al caso, entonces Rivaille lo miro con extrañeza.

-¿Por? Continua Eren, por cierto todo se ve delicioso, espero que el sabor sea igual- decía el mayor sonriendo.

-Porque hagamos esto más seguido.-continuo el castaño- y por ti Rivaille, porque sonrías siempre de la forma que lo haces hoy... me hace muy feliz ver tu sonrisa.

Rivaille no pudo evitarlo y su sonrisa se amplio.

-Ya mocoso, tampoco te la creas, tengo hambre- dijo con una sonrisa ladina, empezó probando un poco de pasta que había preparado Eren y le encanto el sabor que hasta suspiro por lo bajo, Eren no pudo evitar reír y él lo vio asombrado-¿Quién te enseño a cocinar, realmente no creí que lo hicieras tan bien? es más ¿Porque no me habías preparado la comida en todo esta tiempo?

-Mi mamá me enseño, ella amaba la cocina... No había cocinado para tí porque... la verdad no se -rió nervioso- pero te ha gustado?

-Claro es la mejor pasta que he comido.

Para cuando terminaron de comer Rivaille estaba más que satisfecho, la comida fue simplemente deliciosa y él ciertamente amaba comer, no es como si fuese un fofo que viviera comiendo pero disfrutaba de una buena comida.

Eren se dispuso a levantarse de la mesa y Rivaille le tomo de la mano, Eren lo quedo viendo, algo extrañado.

-¿Pasa algo Levi?

Él no supo que decir y también se puso de pie, se quedaron viendo a los ojos durante un tiempo, entonces Levi se puso de puntitas y beso suavemente a Eren, era un roce delicado y hermoso.

Se separo de él y siguió viendole a los ojos Eren por otra parte estaba en el mismo nirvana, había deseado tanto desde hace mucho tiempo besar esos labios, se agacho un poco y devolvió el beso esta vez un poco más desesperado pero igual seguía siendo hermoso, Levi estaba de puntita y poco a poco dieron con la pared, el beso se iba tornando apasionado y Levi poco a poco bajo las manos del cuello de Eren para empezar a desabrochar su camisa.

Entonces Eren reacciono.

-No- Levi se asusto ¿Que pasaba? ¿No era lo que Eren quería?-No - dijo otra vez el castaño- Aún no Rivaille.

Rivaille se mostraba consternado, le rechazaba, y su mirada se torno en una llena de dolor.

-Rivaille- dijo tomando su menton- te amo ¿Lo sabes?

- Me los has dicho muchas veces... entonces ¿por qué me rechazas?

-No te rechazo, solo quiero que esperemos un poco más, cuando tu me ames... quiero que me ames, no quiero que solo sea para bajarte la calentura Rivaille.

-Eres jodidamente perfecto sabes.

El menor soltó una risita juguetona- No, no lo soy, solo te amo.- y beso su frente.

-Cuanto estas dispuesto a esperar Eren?

-Por toda le eternidad de ser necesario, ¿podrás amarme Rivaille?

-Te lo he dicho no? Eres jodidamente perfecto.

Se dirigieron al sofa y disfrutaron el estar abrazados, era siempre un placer tan grande el estar juntos de esa forma se sentía tan bien... tener a alguien que te ama de esa manera

**_Toda la eternidad_** pensaba Rivaille.

Eren ya estaba dormido, entonces le regalo un dulce y casto beso en los labios, un beso que transmitía millones de emociones, emociones que cada día se hacían presentes, siempre nuevas, siempre maravillosas.

-Tengo miedo- dijo el mayor aferrandose fuertemente a Eren y así paso la noche, como todas las noches, los dos abrazados. Era tan hermoso.

* * *

Hasta acá les dejo el capitulo, espero les guste.

**La próxima actualización depende totalmente de ustedes así que dejen sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias.**

**Pensaba que en el siguiente podría haber lemon así que comenten y digan si quieren lemon :D**

Escribiré un lemon hermoso, lamento si no les gusta. Pero este fic es hermoso, según yo, estará lleno de puro romance, acá se encuentra parte de mi lado cursi, parte, imagínense como soy de cursi xD

Hasta la próxima actualización hermosos querubines :3

Besos. Leo!

Gracias por leer


End file.
